


Growing Up Shiro

by TheDemigodPaladin



Series: Growing Up Voltron [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemigodPaladin/pseuds/TheDemigodPaladin
Summary: "Takashi liked the sandbox. What he didn’t like was getting sand in his eyes, especially by kids who were older than him."Basically the life of a Mr. Takashi Shirogane from the age of 2 to the age of 33.





	Growing Up Shiro

Takashi liked the sandbox. What he didn’t like was getting sand in his eyes, especially by kids who were older than him. His mother’s touch was gentle as she dabbed his eyes with a wet cloth. But the peace between them only lasted for a minute before the front door banged open and his father entered the house with a strange woman that Takashi didn’t recognize. His mother’s eyes became tense. “Takashi.” She began. “Go up to your room and stay there.” And so Takashi went skipping up the stairs like he had learned how to in preschool and into his bedroom. 

It was tiny, like the rest of their house but Takashi didn’t mind at all. He sat down on his bed and grabbed his toy lion and ran around his bedroom roaring. His Mama and Papa were yelling at each other before Takashi heard a shatter and a door slam and threw his lion down onto the ground. His Mama hadn’t left him alone with his Papa, had she? 

“Mama?” He called. “I’m here Takashi.” He heard her say. “Where’s Papa?” “Papa left.” She said, her voice shaking. She walked into his room with a big red mark on her cheek. His mama grabbed a big box from underneath his bed. It was really big and he watched as she put all of his clothes into it before pulling out a smaller bag and instructing him to put his favorite toys in it. Takashi put a superhero in here and there and a small model rocket that his Papa had bought for him when they went to the International Space Museum. “Are you ready?” His Mama asked, appearing back in his doorway. She had similar bags and a long brown coat. 

“Let’s go.”


End file.
